Keeping Him Here
by Kumori sensei
Summary: This is a narusasu one shot. Naruto's a singer and Sasuke reminisces after Naruto plays a certain song at a concert. I do not own Naruto or any of the songs.


**NaruSasu One-Shot**

**Keeping Him Here**

"**I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<strong>

**I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes<br>And thank God we're together  
>I just want to stay with you in this moment forever<strong>

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
>I don't wanna fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>

**I don't want to miss one smile  
>I don't want to miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time<strong>

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>'Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>

**I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<strong>

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing." He finished his song staring directly at the person he dedicated the song to. The person he was talking about in the song. The crowd was screaming and freaking out over him, but he wasn't hearing a thing. All he could hear or see was him, his face, that smile, the words 'I love you' mouthed from his lips, and the emotions in his eyes. He lived for these moments. The moments when he made him happy, when he brought that overwhelmed smile to his lips, those moments were the happiest of his life.<strong>

**He grinned and walked forward on the stage until he was at the edge of it and crouched and outstretched his hand to the love of his life. He shook his head in a no manner and said, "No Naruto, no way." Naruto just kept grinning at him and nodding his head. When it was getting close to when he was going to have to start to sing his next song and he still refused to take his hand and come up on stage with him, he jumped off stage and walked up to him and started dragging him on stage.**

"**Naruto, stop it! I don't want to go on stage!" He yelled at Naruto.**

"**Oh c'mon Sasuke, it's really not that big of a deal." Naruto said.**

"**Great, then stop dragging me on with you." Sasuke said.**

"**Hey, I deal with all your crazy fangirls, so I think you can handle being on stage with me with a bunch of mine." Naruto said.**

**Sasuke glared at him, "That's different, they won't attack you because you're famous. I'm not."**

"**They aren't going to attack you, I won't let them… and neither will the guards." Naruto said.**

"**I really hate you sometimes, you know that right?" Sasuke said.**

"**I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto grinned at him over his shoulder and started to drag him up the stairs to the stage. Sasuke sighed, he knew there was no longer any hope of him getting out of this. He walked up the stage and clenched Naruto's hand as he stared at all the people. Naruto leaned forward and told him to ignore them, that it was just the two of them. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and took a deep breath and nodded slightly.**

**Naruto grinned and started to sing his next song, "Just run away  
>from these lies<br>back to yesterday  
>safe tonight<strong>

**I feel the sun creeping up like tick-tock  
>I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not<br>we'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
>yeah you got me begging, begging<strong>

**baby please don't go  
>if I wake up tomorrow will you still be here<br>I don't know  
>if you feel the way I do<br>if you leave I'm gonna find you**

**baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>baby please don't go, go, go, go<br>baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>baby please don't<br>baby please don't  
>baby please don't run away<strong>

**from my bed and start another day  
>stay instead<br>I feel the sun creeping up like tick-tock  
>I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not<br>we'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked  
>yeah you got me begging, begging<strong>

**baby please don't go  
>if I wake up tomorrow will you still be here<br>I don't know  
>if you feel the way I do<br>if you leave I'm gonna find you**

**baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>baby please don't go, go, go, go<br>baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>baby please don't<br>baby please don't  
>baby please don't<strong>

**I stay running from tomorrow  
>I stay running from tomorrow<br>well I stay running from tomorrow  
>said I stay running from tomorrow<strong>

**baby please don't go (please don't go)  
>if I wake up tomorrow will you still be here<br>I don't know  
>if you feel the way I do<br>if you leave I'm gonna find you (I'm gone, I'm gone, I'm gonna find you)**

**baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>baby please don't go, go, go, go (don't leave me, leave me)<br>baby please don't go, go, go, go  
>baby please don't<br>baby please don't  
>run away."<strong>

**Naruto finished singing the song and Sasuke had his head hung low. He had his back to the audience, Naruto made sure he did since he knew Sasuke was a pretty self-conscious guy. He pulled Sasuke close to him and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Naruto grinned as Sasuke's face went beet red just because thousands of people had seen Naruto kiss him on the cheek.**

**Sasuke took a deep, calming breath and stepped forward and into Naruto's arms. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Naruto's chest. That song brought back so many memories, good and bad ones...**

**~Flashback~**

**Sasuke was stressed out. Dealing with people prying into his personal life when he was just friends with Naruto was hard enough and he hadn't thought it would get so much worse when they publically started dating. Naruto had warned him over a hundred times that he would barely have any privacy anymore if they did, but Sasuke didn't believe him. And now, he wasn't sure he could handle the prying anymore.**

**He was pretty sure that Naruto was starting to figure this out on his own too since Naruto had been putting extra effort into keeping everyone out of Sasuke's personal life. He sighed, he didn't know what to do. He walked into his and Naruto's room and spotted Naruto sitting in a chair by his desk against the wall. Naruto looked over his shoulder at him grinning and then said, "Hey Sasu, what's up?" Sasuke sighed relaxing his shoulders and walked over to Naruto and sat down in his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled at him and started combing his hand through his hair and asked if everything was alright. "Yeah, I'm just stressed, that's all." Sasuke said to him in response. Sasuke hadn't seen it, but Naruto's smile had faltered for a second there before he asked him what was stressing him. Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before he told him that it was from his lack of privacy. He wasn't surprised when Naruto didn't immediately respond. Naruto said that he was doing his best to keep privacy in Sasuke's life. He nodded his head and sighed, what was he going to do? Sasuke pushed the thoughts away, he could think about that later, he reasoned.**

"**What are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking at the paper on Naruto's desk.**

"**Huh, oh, they're just bills." Naruto said.**

**Sasuke nodded his head and closed his eyes. His thoughts drifting back to what he was going to do. The thing was, he already knew, he just wasn't happy with it. He was going to leave. He didn't want to though. He wanted to be with Naruto, but he couldn't ask Naruto to give up his career for him, he couldn't ask him to give up his dream. He still remembered when they were younger how he would always say that this is what he was going to be.**

**Sasuke hadn't believed him then either. He had told Naruto that he had a ridiculous dream. That it was one of the most unlikely things to happen. Naruto proved him wrong then too. He could still remember how scared he was that he was going to lose Naruto when he had become famous. That he wouldn't be good enough anymore and end up left behind, just a memory of the past. It was stupid of him to think that too, Naruto wasn't like that. He would never leave someone behind. His sudden popularity didn't change Naruto much, all it really did was take up time that he would have otherwise had to do other things. No matter what though, he'd always made time for his friends.**

"**Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts, "Why are you crying?"**

**Sasuke blinked a few times in surprise. He reached a hand up and wiped his eyes. Then he buried his face into the crook of Naruto's neck and muttered that it was nothing. Naruto didn't say anything, obviously not believing him but not pushing him for details. He started rubbing his back lovingly and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Sasuke didn't know how he was ever going to live without Naruto.**

**Naruto picked him up and carried him over to their bed and gently placed him down on it, crawling in next to him and pulling him close to him. Sasuke snuggled and buried his face into his chest. He felt like his whole life was falling apart and he didn't know what to do and he was going to leave the only person who could pick up the pieces and put everything back together.**

"**Naruto... I love you." Sasuke murmured into his chest.**

"**I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto whispered while he rubbed his back affectionately.**

**When Naruto awoke the next morning Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto frowned and got up and was about to look around the house when he spotted a note on the nightstand. Naruto leaned over and picked it up. He tensed once he'd read the note. The note said:**

_**I'm really sorry Naruto, but I can't handle this anymore. I really do love you and I don't know if you believe me or if you can even believe me but... I just, I'm sorry. Bye, Naruto.**_

_**-Sasuke **_

**Naruto gulped and started to take deep breaths to control his emotions. As he looked around he noticed that all of Sasuke's things were already gone. How earlier had he gotten up at to do all this? Naruto tried calling his cell a few times, but it kept going to his voicemail. Naruto didn't know what he was going to do now. His being a singer was the reason he'd lost the most important person in his life. He was more important than anything in his life and he was gone.**

**He tried to think of where Sasuke would go. He called just about every person he knew that Sasuke would possibly go to and asked if they knew where Sasuke was. None of them knew, or at least that's what they said. Suddenly, he found himself not wanting to be a singer anymore. He went and did all the proper work to end his career as a singer and went looking for a new, ordinary job.**

**The next day he went to Sasuke's work and found his car and leaned against it and waited for Sasuke to finish work. As much as he wanted to he would never go in and mess up Sasuke's work life. So he waited for Sasuke to come for his car.**

**Sasuke noticed that Naruto was there the instant he spotted his car when he left work. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he approached his car and Naruto. He hadn't thought about the fact that Naruto knew where he worked. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of Naruto. Sasuke knew he was keeping his eyes hidden from him so that he wouldn't see the emotion in them, the pain.**

"**What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I came to talk..." Naruto said in a serious tone.**

"**There's nothing to talk about Naruto," Sasuke said shaking his head, "I can't handle it anymore."**

"**You don't have to." Naruto said.**

"**...What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**I quit, I'm not a singer anymore." Naruto said.**

"**What do you mean you're not a singer anymore?" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Exactly what I said," Naruto said, "I'm not a singer."**

"**Naruto..." Sasuke said, "Why?"**

"**I don't want to be one anymore." Naruto shrugged.**

"**It's your dream!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**I don't care!" Naruto yelled.**

"**It's your life!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**You're my life!" Naruto yelled looking up this time. Anything Sasuke might have said died away when he looked into Naruto's eyes. They were blood-shot. He'd been crying, a lot. Sasuke gulped and took deep breaths as he felt his eyes brim with tears. Naruto immediately looked down again, but it was too late, Sasuke had seen them.**

"**Naruto, I..." Sasuke said hoarsely.**

**Naruto leaned off of Sasuke's car and took a step towards him and another and another and another until he was standing mere inches away from him. Sasuke was looking away, avoiding looking up at Naruto. He reached out and took Sasuke's hand and held it over his heart saying, "Sasuke, please, I just want us to be together. You're my world, I can't live without you."**

"**...But... I don't want you to have to give up something you love for me." Sasuke said.**

"**I don't have to give up music, I just wouldn't play for audiences. I can still write and play it on my own," Naruto said giving him a small smile, "Besides, if I can't be with you I'll never touch a mic, a guitar, I'll never write or sing ever again."**

"**W-why?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Because it's the one thing that drove you away," Naruto said, "And we can do this Sasuke. All we need is love and we got that, you know that just as much as I do."**

**Tears were streaming down Sasuke's face by now. After hearing Naruto tell him that though he broke down sobbing. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him close in a loving, comforting embrace. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's chest, his hands clenching onto the front of his shirt. Naruto held him until he'd calmed down and pulled out of his embrace.**

"**What do you plan to do then?" Sasuke asked.**

"**About what," Naruto asked.**

"**About a job," Sasuke clarified.**

**Naruto grinned, "I don't know yet, but I'll find one somewhere."**

**Sasuke nodded and leaned forward and pushed onto the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to Naruto's wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. They both closed their eyes. Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's waist and leaned down so that Sasuke wasn't on his toes anymore.**

**Naruto pulled away and pressed their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes until Naruto grinned and leaned back with Sasuke's keys in his hand.**

"**You pick-pocked my keys..." Sasuke muttered with a twitch.**

"**Yes, I did," Naruto said, "so anyway, I'll be driving then."**

**Naruto then hopped over the car and got into the driver's seat with a grin plastered on his face. Sasuke sighed and smiled as he got in the passenger's seat of his car and put on his seat belt as he waited for Naruto to pull out of the parking lot and bring him back home with him.**

**~End Flashback~**

**Later Sasuke had found that song and demanded that Naruto explain what it was supposed to mean. He hadn't wanted to, but he had. He'd told him he wrote it when Sasuke had left and that you know it was pretty self explanatory with a lot of "um", "uh", "erm", and "eheh"s in between everything. Sasuke felt guilty about how Naruto had insecurities because of him. After a while he'd seen more of Naruto's songs that he wrote just because he enjoyed it. Sometimes he'd hear him playing them. He knew Naruto was content, but he knew he would be happier playing as an artist and it bothered him that he wasn't even though he knew why. So, after a while he told Naruto to become an artist again and they fought for a bit (more like weeks) before he convinced Naruto to become an artist again.**

**Now here they were, years later. Sasuke could live with all the horrible lack of privacy and they were both happy with life. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's embrace and was going to go back off stage, but Naruto just walked up from behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him back against his chest.**

"**Oh no you don't, you're staying up for my last song." Naruto said only loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke sighed, he should have seen that one coming. He leaned back against him and looked up at him waiting patiently for him to start. Naruto grinned when he realised Sasuke wasn't going to protest. Then he started to sing and again he was singing this to Sasuke.**

"**We're both looking for something  
>We've been afraid to find<br>It's easier to be broken  
>It's easier to hide<strong>

**Looking at you, holding my breath,  
>For once in my life, I'm scared to death,<br>I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.**

**Feeling alive all over again,  
>As deep as the sky, under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says  
>For the first time<br>Maybe I'm wrong,  
>But I'm feeling right where I belong<br>With you tonight  
>Like being in love<br>To feel for the first time**

**The world that I see inside you  
>Waiting to come to life<br>Waking me up to dreaming  
>Reality in your eyes<strong>

**Looking at you,  
>Holding my breath,<br>For once in my life,  
>I'm scared to death,<br>I'm taking a chance,  
>Letting you inside.<strong>

**I'm feeling alive all over again  
>As deep as the sky that's under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
>Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right<br>Where I belong with you tonight  
>Like being in love to feel for the first time<strong>

**We're crashing  
>Into the unknown<br>We're lost in this  
>But it feels like home<strong>

**I'm feeling alive all over again  
>As deep as the sky that's under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
>Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right<br>Where I belong with you tonight  
>Like being in love to feel for the first time." Naruto finished the song with a grin and leaning down and kissing Sasuke making him blush as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The whistles and howling went unheard by them. Once Naruto pulled away Sasuke turned so that they were chest to chest and laid his head on Naruto's chest wrapping his arms around his waist and mumbled, "Can we go now?"<strong>

**Naruto tossed his mic over to someone and Sasuke immediately knew he wasn't going to be happy with what came next. He heard Naruto say "of course" before he was picked up bridal style by said person and carried off stage. Sasuke glared, but it just wasn't all that potent looking (not that it really mattered since Naruto was already immune to Sasuke's glares) when he had his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. Honestly, it didn't look potent at all, it just made him look cute since he also had a blush on his face.**

**Once they were off stage Naruto looked down at Sasuke and grinned saying, "I love you too." Sasuke huffed and started to struggle to get out of Naruto's grasp. His struggles were responded to by Naruto placing him on his feet. Naruto then took his hand and started pulling him away.**

"**Don't be so mad," Naruto said, "I dedicated that song to you, ya know. And it is about you and me."**

**Sasuke tried to stay angry with him, but he was having trouble doing so... okay he was failing miserably at it. He sighed and pulled his hand free of Naruto's, then sidled closer to him and laid his head against his shoulder, lightly fisting his hand in the back of Naruto's shirt. Naruto grinned at him and slid an arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer.**

"**See Sasu, I told ya," Naruto smiled over at him as they were leaving, "All we need is love."**

**Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes and said softly, "Yeah, you did and you were right."**


End file.
